Tuesday
by wakingonprospit
Summary: Sam hasn't spoken to Gabriel in days. Sure he had fucked up pretty badly last Tuesday, but he'll do whatever it takes to get Sam to forgive him.


Gabriel didn't know how much more he could take of this. Sam hadn't spoken to him in days. Sure Gabriel had fucked up pretty badly last week. But he felt bad for it. He even tried to apologize the day after the fight, though that only seemed to make it worse because apparently he wasn't "sincere" enough.

The archangel has had it. Each time he has dropped in on Sam since last Tuesday, he would show up, get the silent treatment, then easily get bored and leave only minutes later. But not this time. No, Gabriel will stay as long as it takes. He'll do whatever he has to in order to get Sam to forgive him, or at least acknowledge his existence again.

This time he will fix it.

* * *

At the moment, Sam stands in his motel room, leaning over a table to review a file of police reports for the case that he is working. He is almost done reading the final report when he hears a faint fluttering of wings and feels two arms snake their way around his waist.

"Saaaaaam." Gabriel practically whines, leaning against the hunter's back and tightening his arms around him. "It's been a weeeek. Haven't you ignored me long enough?" Gabriel can feel his boyfriend tensing up in his embrace, clearly trying hard not to relax in the warmth of the smaller man.

Sam tries to focus on his work, continuing to read over the last paper, finishing it up a minute later. The taller man can feel Gabriel's head rest between his shoulder blades. He sighs quietly, unsure of what to do. On one hand, he could keep ignoring Gabriel, doing without his affection until he receives a more heartfelt apology; on the other hand, he could forgive the archangel, letting him get away with his awful idea of a joke.

A small part of Sam just wants to let it slide. He wants to turn around and relax in Gabriel's arms, letting the angel ease his troubles. But he's still just so mad. Just thinking back to last Tuesday makes him want to tell Gabriel to leave immediately. Torn between his two options, he stands in silence for a bit longer.

It's over another minute before Sam speaks up, "Let go, Gabe." He mutters it quietly, sounding withdrawn from the situation. He doesn't turn his head to look around, and he doesn't show any sign of tenderness toward the angel. His voice is cold and distant, seeming tired if anything at all.

Gabriel doesn't listen, nuzzling at Sam's back gently and tighten his arms more. "You're talking to me again?" The angel smiles, holding Sam close and feeling the man's chest rise and fall slowly with each breath.

"Let go." Sam frowns down at the wooden table top.

"Make me~" Gabriel practically grins, laughing out quietly. He didn't think that Sam would take it so badly, but all of a sudden he has lost his grip around Sam's waist as the taller man turns around.

Sam grabs one of Gabriel's arms, fingers encircling the entirety of his forearm, and grabs at the front of the angel's jacket with his other hand. He spins quickly, pushing Gabriel roughly against the table, glaring downward as he stares into the golden eyes of the smaller man.

Gabriel looks taken aback, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape in surprise. It crosses his mind that perhaps he should feel bad for finding Sam's anger to be just as arousing as it is frightening. He feels awful for noticing how the taller man's hips are pressed tightly against his own, keeping him perfectly still and pressed against the table. Sam stares down at him with narrowed eyes, holding completely still. The way that Gabriel looks up at him makes him feel as though he's lost. The look in his eyes reminds Sam of the way Gabriel looks at him when he's expecting something.

A voice inside Sam tells him that this isn't right. Something about this situation is off and it takes a moment to click for him that he's broken the barrier that he has put up between Gabriel and himself. It makes him angry for a moment before he sighs out in defeat, shoving Gabriel gently as he steps away, turning his back on him.

Gabriel also sighs, a frown taking place on his face as he watches Sam turn and walk back over to his hotel room bed, sitting on the edge of it.

* * *

**Last Tuesday**

Sam woke up with a jolt. He bolts to sit up straight on the bed, looking around in a panic.

"Dean?!" Sam yells with a voice hoarse from sleep. He pushes the covers off of himself and makes his way around the hotel room, frantically checking the bathroom for any sign of his older brother. "Dean?!" he yells again, about to step outside and check for the Impala when it finally clicks for him.

This is not the hotel in Broward county where they had visited the mystery spot several years ago. Dean isn't here and the Impala won't be outside. How could Sam have panicked so badly?

Once he's calmed down a bit it only takes him a brief moment to realize the reason for his mental lapse as he woke up. He directs his attention to the alarm radio beside his bed, playing "The Heat of the Moment" by Asia on the loudest volume. It must not have registered for him at hunter glares at the radio, walking over and yanking the plug from the wall. He huffs out a sigh as the music stops.

That's when Sam notices the note. It's on a small white index card, placed to the side of the radio. He picks up the piece of paper, furrowing his eyebrows then glaring as he reads over it.

_Rise and shine Sammy! XOXO -Gabe_

It takes all of two seconds before Sam is yelling to summon for the angel furiously.

* * *

**Now**

Gabriel walks over to where Sam sits on the bed, frowning slightly as he drops to his knees in front of the man. Sam's trying to avoid eye contact, glaring off at the far wall and trying to stay angry at Gabriel, who has made himself comfortable in between Sam's legs on the floor.

The archangel leans the side of his head against one of Sam's knees, nuzzling his leg gently. "Come on Sam..." He sighs quietly, letting his eyes slide shut. "I'm sorry... I am..."

He looks up to see Sam's expression softening slightly, resolve cracking. "Never again. I promise..." He continues nuzzling at Sam's leg before moves his head up to Sam's inner thigh. "I know you're still mad... Just let me make it up to you?" Gabriel presses his face against Sam's denim clad thigh gently, not moving much more than that.

The hunter's eyes widen at the implication as he finally looks down at the angel. "Gabe that's not-" he bites his lip as Gabriel moves his head higher up Sam's thigh.

"Enough to make it up to you? I know. It's a start though." Gabriel sighs out and moves in closer, running his hands up Sam's thighs and pressing his mouth to the front of his jeans. "Please Sam... Let me do something for you..."

Sam shouldn't have said yes. He should have told him that they needed to talk things out before anything else. But he missed his boyfriend too much. Who could blame him for the quiet "Get to it then," that escaped his lips?

* * *

_**Please leave a comment to let me know what you think? **_


End file.
